Hot and Cold
by ForeverRiddick
Summary: Sequel to Hot and Wet which was a sequel to Hot and Bothered . WARNING EXPLICIT MATERIAL. PLEASE R and R! :


Jack stood still, breathing deep and calm amongst her frigid surroundings

Jack stood still, breathing deep and calm amongst her frigid surroundings. As much as she hated being cold, she couldn't help but be amazed at her beautiful surroundings. Ice and snow covered every inch of the planet she was on, making the trees glisten and sparkle under the unwarming sun. It had only been a few hours since landing, and she hoped that she would only be there for a few more. Shouldering her pack, she continued trudging through the deep snow. Her heavy coat and boots were weighing her down, making her unsteady as she used a handheld navigator to find her destination.

It had been over two weeks since she'd seen Riddick, and every day seemed to get slower and slower. As she headed towards a snowy bank, she thought back on what had brought her there.

It had all started when they stopped for supplies on a planet. They had been hiding their presence well, and would have had a very quick stop if not for the delay in getting whatever it was Riddick wanted. They had decided to go to a sleezy bar instead, drinking quietly in the corner with the knowledge that the bartender would keep their presence unkown (apparently the man owed Riddick a favor). The barkeeper was ill prepared however when several federal marshalls broke down the door of the bar and began to raid through to find Riddick. The pair had quietly escaped through a back alley, but were unable to avoid their would be captors for too long.

Jack had been quickly pulled into an alley, Riddick shielding her body from the sight of the marshalls running by and yelling. "You remember what I told you, kid? You know where to go, in two weeks exactly from today. Stay here while I distract them, then take off for it. You got your creds?" Jack only nodded, throat tightening. "You know I can't let you come with me kid, you're a liability with your bum foot. You'd get us both killed." Jack nodded again, starring Riddick straight in the goggles. "I'm sorry I got you into this…if I'd just paid attention on the last planet I wouldn't have gotten my foot nearly eaten the fuck off.." Riddick smirked at her then, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Rule number two kid, no time for any self-fuckin-pity. Now stay here."

"Riddick?" He said nothing, only starring. "I love you." Again Riddick was without expression as he turned from her, squatting down and preparing to run and jump. "I know kid."

Jack stopped in the snowy bank and swallowed, hitching a sob. Glancing upwards, she saw exactly what she was looking for, an iced over crevice in the side of the snowbank. Heading towards it, she thought back even further. It had been over six months since the pair had started sleeping together, but never once did they discuss love or future until she spoke up at that moment. Soon after their first night together Riddick had forced Jack to listen about a planet he was once on, covered with snow and ice. He informed her that she was to keep creds kept on her at all times, taped somewhere to her body. If ever they got separated, they would meet exactly two weeks from their separation in the cave he'd described. In no uncertain terms he had said that if she didn't show up on the fourteenth day, he would leave and never come looking for her. He also stated that if he was the one that didn't arrive that she was to do the same and return to Imam. Today was day fourteen.

At long last she reached the cave, grateful for the respite of the wind. She trudged in further as he had told her, waiting for a steaming warmth to hit her. When it did she turned left, heading down a darkened tunnel. After a while she was forced to crawl through before being able to find what she was looking for. Beautiful red rocks glowed and glittered in the hardened black rock, barely lighting a path for her. At last she was able to stand, removing her backpack and heavy coat and boots. In the middle of the cave was a large pool of steaming hot water, boiling and gurgling on the surface. She removed a meal bar from her bag, gnawing on it as she got out a lightwand.

She removed the rest of her clothing, standing naked and pale against the dark rock. She dipped the tip of her foot in ever so slightly, testing the soothing water before getting in fully. She entered slowly until the water was up to her neck, making her shiver as the last of the cold went tingling out of her. Next came the unwinding of her braided, black and curled hair. She ran her fingers through it, soaking it in the water and allowing its weight to pull her head down ever so slightly. She stayed against the side for quiet some time, eyes closed and reveling in the calming luxury. Before she knew it her head began to feel heavy, making her sleepy. She suddenly realized how tiring her trek had been. As she was about to get out of the pool, she heard rocks splitting and crumbling not far from her. Something, or someone had found her hiding spot. As quietly as possible she climbed out enough to reach for the shiv in her bag, slipping silently back into the water and lowering herself until only her nose and eyes were above water.

When she realized it was Riddick stepping through the opening, she grinned coyly to herself. "Finally, now's my chance to get him." She thought silently. Gripping her shiv even harder, she was prepared to leap out of the water at him when his gun was already pointed at her, straight between the eyes. Riddick chuckled to himself, not even facing her. "You still don't get it do you kid, you should know by now that you can't get the best of me." Riddick turned his face towards her then, shined eyes gazing at her. Smiling in return, she back-kicked towards the other side of the pool. "How about you come teach me something new, then? Since I'm such a hard learner."

Riddick growled low in his throat, tearing off his clothes and jumping in the pool after her. Small bubbles were left in his wake, but he didn't surface. Puzzled, she waded closer to the center. It was then that Riddick grabbed her legs, pulling her under the surface. She kicked and pushed at him, but he only grinned at her as he forced her back against his chest. He pulled them back to the surface, watching in satisfaction as she choked and sputtered. Without giving her time to recover he forced her around, pressing her tightly to him and kissing her hard. Jack made a small noise in her throat, wrapping her legs around his waist until she felt him hard against her stomach.

Riddick pushed her against the side of the pool, gripping her breasts as he ground his hips against hers. "No one's been touching this pretty body of yours, have they Jacky-girl? No one's been fucking your brains out or making you scream their name?"

Jack whimpered against him, groaning loudly as his teeth sank into her shoulder.

"No, Riddick..nobody" Riddick said nothing in reply, focusing his attention on her breasts, sucking and licking at her nipples. Before she had time to think he was out of the pool, lifting her out by her wrists to kiss her again, lips never parting as he lowered them to the ground, letting Jack settle on top of him. Neither of them were in the mood for pleasantries or foreplay as she lowered herself on him, crying out as he stretched her the deepest way he could. Neither of them spoke as she slid up and down, hands sprayed across his chest. It was then she noticed a large scar there, over six inches long and pretty deep. Her eyes frowned as she locked eyes, leaning forward to kiss at his wound, hips twisting at the same time. It was that that sent him over the edge, hips thrusting upwards and pumping into her. It didn't take long for her either, crying out his name as she rode out her own orgasm. She lay on him, panting as he pushed the air out of her face. "Riddick…" "It's not a big deal, kid. I got caught up with a few guys after we parted ways. Fucker didn't know who he was dealing with. You should seen the look in his eyes when he realized he was totally fucked." Jack said nothing, silently grateful that the wound hadn't been near his heart. She stood then, going to get a blanket to dry off with, wrapping it around her as Riddick began to pull his clothes back on.

"Gotta get movin' kid, a couple of newbie mercs are heading this way as we speak. We'll rest here for a few hours before moving back out." Jack smiled at him and nodded, pulling her own shirt back on. As she looked for her pants Riddick grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him, hugging her tight against his chest. She returned the favor, closing her eyes in gratitude that he was still alive…that he still wanted her.

"Thanks for coming, kid"

Jack knew that Riddick would never say he loved her. But he didn't have to. Words like that were sparring for him, but they meant a lot. He might not have said the exact words, but she knew he loved her, as best he could. And to her, that was all that mattered.


End file.
